I'll save you my love
by HeavensDarkestRose
Summary: Kaldur thinks of the reason he left the team, and the one he left behind, the one he's trying to protect, the one he loves. Kaldur/Nightwing slight mention of Mpreg.


**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ if I did Nightwing would still be Robin and be dating either Kaldur, Conner, Roy or Wally. **

Kaldur's POV

I stared at the photo I kept under my pillow for what must have been the hundredth since I left the team. This picture is the only thing that has kept me going, pushed me to change.

After they let Tula die I realized how little they cared for us. The others think I lost my way, that I let my anger and grief take me over. They're wrong.

I'm trying to figure out a way to keep him safe. So I'll never lose him. It hurt to have to leave him, but it's all for my little bird.

I've changed so much since when we were naive children. I know by the way he looks at me that it hurts him. That he doesn't understand.

He's changed his name to Nightwing now; he's changed just as much as I have. But to me he will always be Robin, no other deserves that title. Looking at this picture I have to smile, He is the only thing in the world that can make me smile anymore.

It was taken on our forth anniversary. It was the last anniversary we spent together. Two days after that I left. I said goodbye to him personally. He cried, screamed and begged me not to go, it broke my heart.

_Nightwing stared at his lover in horror. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. Kaldur was not leaving, he hadn't turned._

_He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. "What do you mean you're leaving you can't be leaving! I need you here I need you with me!"_

_Kaldur looked at him and sighed. "I'm doing this for us I have to leave. You'll see, this is what I have to do. Trust me I don't want to go either, but I have to protect you and this is the only way I can do that."_

_Nightwing punched him. Anger, pain, confusion and love shown through his ocean eyes. "That's bullshit and you know it! You don't have to do anything! Please, Please don't leave me, we're safe here."_

_By the end he was lightly banging his fists on his lover's chest and sobbing. He tried to stop himself from crying but he just couldn't. His worst fear was coming true he was losing the love of his life, and if that wasn't bad enough he was leaving by choice._

_Kaldur wrapped his arms around his partner and tried to calm him. He pulled a needle from his pocket and quickly injected the sedative into his lover. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise everything will be better soon."_

_He carried Nightwing's unconscious body to their king sized bed and laid him down. He placed one final kiss on his lips before turning and walking away from the one person he loved most in the world._

I didn't think I would be gone for so long it is a year today that I've been gone. But I'll be with him again soon. I'll have him in my arms, and he'll shed no more tears. I put the photo back under my pillow and turned out the light. It's been a year of sleeping alone, but all this loneliness will be worth it in the end because he'll be safe. He'll be with me and for once I sleep with a smile on my face and one last thought in my mind. _**'I'll save you my love.'**_

Nightwing's POV

It's a year today that he's been gone. A whole god dam year since he decided that working with the bad guys was somehow safer.

I look down at my sleeping daughter and suddenly all the anger and hurt just wash away. In its place hope, happiness and sorrow fill me. My little girl who's father doesn't even know that she even exists.

I named her Hope because as sappy as it sounds whenever I look at her that's what I always feel. She's almost a year old, she has her daddy's white hair and skin tone. She has my blue eyes.

When she was born I promised myself I would get him back. Some how I'll bring him back to us. Bruce and Wally were furious when they found out he left and that I was pregnant. They've helped me a lot but it's not the same. I wish Kaldur was here and not trying to protect me.

I kiss my baby's forehead as she sleeps in her crib before climbing into bed. I look at the photo next to my bed that was taken on our forth anniversary, the last one before he left. Then at the engagement ring he gave me, Bruce hadn't been happy about that either. Then again he's horribly overprotective of me and now of his granddaughter.

I smile looking at the ring because it, along with my baby girl, are constant reminders of the man he used to be. I close my eyes with a smile on my face because I know I'll find a way to bring him back to us. I love him, that is why I won't rest until he's laying next to me again and is fighting the good fight with me again.

One last thought passes through my mind '_**I'll save you my love.'**_

**Tell me what you think, good or bad? This plot just kinda came to me and I've been meaning to get it posted. Hope you liked it!**

**~HDR**


End file.
